kebangkitan sang pemimpin namikaze
by bentara malam sunyi
Summary: naruto seorang remaja yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja tapi, itu sebelum dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita berjas asing yang dirinya sendiri tak kenal. menculik dirinya untuk menjadikannya sebagai seorang pemimpin dari serikat penyihir. bagaimanakah perjalan sang remaja kuning? saya masih agak kurang paham bikin story yang bagus, jadi maaf jika kurang memuaskan.
1. Chapter 1

disclamer:mashasi kishimoto

rate:t - m

sumary: naruto bertemu seseorang yang membuat yang menginginkan dirinya menjadi pemimpin komplotan misterius

warning : banyak hal mungkin salah dalam cerita jadi maaf jika gak sesuai keinginan pembaca

pagi hari di sebuah apartemen kecil terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning tengah tertidur dengan lelap diatas sebuah kasur sederhana walau hari saudah pagi dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi tapi nampaknya orang yang bersangkutan tak peduli dan nampak masih nyaman teridur di kasur yang sudah berantakan karena ulahnya sendiri yang memiliki kebiasan tertidur sambil bergerak-gerak nama pemuda itu uzmaki naruto atau yang bisa disebut naruto itu masih tertidur dengan pulas di kasurnya padahal hari ini adalah hari pertamanya memasuki sekolah barunya tapi nampaknya dia tidak dan tak ambil pusing.

pukul 07.15 pagi

''hoamm, ah sudah pagi ya?'' naruto akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya. dia bangkit dari posisi berebahnya dan kemudian mengabil posisi duduk. di pandanginya sekitar kamarnya, mata biru lautnya nampak mencari sesuatu entah apa. ketika matanya melihat sebuah kalung yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil tepat di samping kepala kasurnya berada. di gerkannya tangannya untuk mengambil kalung itu, kalung yang nampak biasa-biasa saja dan nampak tidak memiliki sesuatu hal yang istimewa tapi bagi naruto benda itu adalah sesuatu hal yang berharga dia. kalung yang merupakan pemberian kushina- ibu naruto ketika berumur 5 tahun, sebelum ibunya meninggal karena suatu alasan yang naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa sampai sekarang. naruto juga memiliki seorang ayah, dulu ketika ibunya masih hidup ibunya sering sekali menceritakan perihal ayahnya.

ibunya dulu bilang ayahnya itu mirip sekali dengan dirinya hanya saja ayahnya itu lebih tampan, namanya adalah minato namikaze seorang pria baik hati yang mau menolong ibunya ketika sedang kesusahan.

naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat dulu ibunya itu bercerita soal ayahnya kelewat semangat saking serunya dan menurut naruto ibunya itu agak sedikit melebih-lebihkan soal ayahnya itu.

naruto baru sadar bahwa waktunya tersisa 5 menit lagi sebelum gerbang sekolahnya ditutup, setelah dia selesai berpakaian sekolah dan pergi tanpa makan pagi. naruto berangkat dengan terburu-buru, dan ketika dia membuka pintu depan rumahnya dia di kejutkan dengan seorang berpakaian jas rapi dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di matanya seolah-olah menampakkan kesan misterius tersendiri bagi si pemilik.

naruto melihat orang di depannya dari atas kebawah dari postur tubuh orang itu bisa di katakan dia seorang wanita apa lagi dia punya rambut yang agak panjang dan juga.

''**GLEK''**

naruto meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat dada wanita itu yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar, jika saja setelan jasnya tidak menutupi bagian itu naruto pasti sudah nosebled dari tadi.

sementara si wanita yang merasa di awasi dari tadi heran dengan pemuda yang ada di depannya. karena penasaran diapun mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda di depannya itu, dan ketika dia mengetahui apa yang di lihat orang itu tangan kirinya secara reflek membentuk sebuah kepalan dan dengan kecepatan yang sulit di lihat mata orang biasa pukulan itu sudah bersarang dengan telak di wajah sang pemuda yang sekarang terpental kebelakang dan mendarat dengan wajah menghantam lantai dan pantat menungging.

si wanita yang sukses membuat naruto tepar dengan satu pukulan menghela napas berat, mengingat kedatangnya kemari bukan membunuh orang tapi mengajak orang di depannya itu untuk bertemu seseorang.

naruto membuka matanya hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah silau lampu dan bebauan obat yang mirip rumah sakit. dia mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurannya meski rasa sakit di wajah membuatnya meringis kesakitan tapi di coba untuk paksakan hal itu untuk melihat seisi ruangan yang sekarang terasa berbeda dari kamarnya yang biasa dia tempati ketika waktu tidur, dan naruto hanya bisa menganga ketika melihat seisi ruangan yang sekarang bisa dikatakan sebagai kamar hotel bintang lima dengan fasilitas lengkap termasuk kamar mandi (naruto mendengar suara percikan air di pintu yang di lihatnya). naruto gelabkan bukan main ketika pintu sower itu terbuka masalahnya dia tidak tahu siapa orang di balik pintu itu apakah wanita atau malah laki-laki. jika laki-laki, dia mungkin akan bertanya perihal kenapa dia bisa di sini tapi jika wanita.

naruto tak sempat melanjutkan pikirannya karena pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka seluruhnya dan memperlihatkan seorang **wanita** dengan tubuh yang telanjang dan nampak masih basah di beberapa bagian. sebuah handuk ada di tangannya, ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang berwarna indigo itu terhenti ketika dia sadar akan naruto yang tengah memandangnya, gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk langsung terhenti. dan naruto baru sadar kalau dia sekarang tidak berpakaian lagi.

tsunade seorang ahli medis yang handal dalam bidangnya. sudah menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang dengan kemampuan medisnya itu, dia selalu melakukan yang terbaik dalam tugasnya. dan sekarang dia sedang berjalan menuju ruang seorang pasien yang katanya adalah orang penting sambil membawa catatan tentang pememeriksaannya hari ini terhadap seorang pasien. tsunade terus berjalan, ketika dia sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang berdisein sederhana dengan warna hitam kelam tsunade membuka pintu itu, dan ketika dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari catatannya kedepan, wajah tsunade tiba-tiba berubah jadi terkejut dan nampak sulit percaya dengan adegan di depannya. di hadapannya seorang yang di kenal tsunade cukup lama tengah melakukan sesuatu yang bisa di katakan kurang senonoh dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak di kenali oleh dirirnya.

''nyonya tsunade'' orang yang menjadi ketrkejutan tsunade nampak menyadari keberadaan dirinya dan memanggil namanya dengan nada agak ragu tapi hal itu mampu menyadarkan tsunade dari lamunannya dan akhirnya membuat dirinya menyimpulkan sesuatu.

tsunade tersenyum simpul ketika melihat hinata bawahannya, nampak menikmati posisinya yang sekarang berada di bawah seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang tidak di kenali tsunade. mereka menatap tsunade dengan mata terbelalak kaget yang di artikan tsunade dengan kehadirannya di sini hanya menggagu aktivas mereka berdua, jadi dengan senyum pasrah dan berkata '' aku tidak melihat apa-apa, silahkan lanjutkan'' tsunade pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa mempedulikan hinata yang sekarang tengah meneriaki namanya untuk menjelaska keadaan sebenarnya tapi tidak tsunade tidak ambil pusing dan malah berpikir bawahannya itu akhirnya bisa melepas masa-masa singel dirinya itu, apa lagi mereka nampak sudah ingin melakukan hal itu jika saja tsunade tak datang. yah, tapi itu semua hanya asumsi tsunade belaka mari kita lihat kebenarnya beberapa menit lalu

**flash back** **0n**

hinata termenung melihat naruto yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya dan sekarang tengah menatap tubuhnya yang telanjang tanpa berkedip. hinata baru tersadar setelah dia melihat hidung naurto berdarah, hinata lalu melihat dirinya sendiri yang sekarang tanpa pakaian. hinata tanpa pikir panjang membentuk kuda-kuda bertarungnya dan membuat tubuhnya di penuhi oleh aura biru aneh.

dan dengan gerakan cepat hinata sudah berada di depan naruto, dia bersiap mengarahkan pukulannya yang penuh aura biru padat kedepan wajah naruto tapi, ketika hampir beberapa inci lagi aura biru milik hinata yang terkonsentrasi penuh di tangannya mengenai wajah naruto sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi.

naruto dengan lihainya menghindari pukulan hinata yang memiliki daya rusak besar dengan cara memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kesamping sehingga membuat pukulan itu hanya meninju udara hampa tapi, belum sempat hinata sadar dari keadaan terkejutnya dia sudah dihadapkan dengan naruto yang sekarang menahan seluruh tubuhnya dengan cara menindihnya tidak lupa tangan hinata yang sekarang dipegangi oleh naruto sehingga dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

hinata sebenarnya ingin berteriak tapi ketika dia merasakan tekanan aura dari pemuda di depannya ini, hinata baru sadar kalau pemuda di depanya ini adalah orang yang benar-benar memilki level berbeda dari dirinya.

meski sudah melewati banyak keadaan dimana dirinya tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari atau bahkan hampir mati hinata tak pernah merasakan tak pernah merasakan ketakutan menyenggapi dirinya namun, sekarang meski hanya menatap mata pemuda yang ada di depannya hinata bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya seakan mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakan lagi.

**''ceklek''**

hinata langsung memalingkan pandangannya dari pemuda di depannya kearah pintu yang sekarang terbuka dan memperlihatkan atasannya tsunade senju yang tengah mentapanya dengan pandanganngan syok yang menurut hinata tak bagus untuk dirinya dan akan membuat dirinya dalam masalah untuk waktu yang akan datang nanti.

''nyonya tsunade'' hinata mencoba memanggil atasan satu pekerjaannya itu tapi yang dia dapat malah tsunade yang tersenyum dan berkata ''aku tak melihat apa-apa, silahkan lanjutkan'' dengan begitupun tsunade pergi meninngalkan hinata yang mencoba memanggil atasannya itu.

akhinya, fiuh selesai juga fic saya yang kedua ini. maaf jika ada yang menungguin fic dual soul tapi saya fic itu gak akan update untuk waktu yang gak di tentuin.

nah, saya undur diri dulu bye -_-


	2. Chapter 2

disclamer:mashasi kishimoto

rate: T semi M (mungkin)

sumary: naruto bertemu seseorang yang menginginkan dirinya menjadi pemimpin komplotan mysterius

warning :mungkin banyak kekurang dalam cerita ini jadi maaf jika gak sesuai keinginan anda.

chapter 2: penjelasan.

''ugh''

naruto mengaduh sambil memegangi pipinya yang sekarang agak memar, bukan hanya itu dari cara jalan naruto sekarang yang agak gontai juga menunjukkan sesuatu telah terjadi dengan pria berambut pirang itu.

yah itu wajar saja setelah insiden yang terjadi di kamar pasien dengan gadis berambut indigo yang sekarang dikenal naruto dengan nama hinata itu, menamparnya dengan kencang di pipi hingga menimbulkan bekas memar dan jika seandainya naruto tidak mengelak sedikit dari serangan itu mungkin bibirnya akan sobek karena tamparan hinata barusan mengeluarkan aura biru yang dianggap naruto berbahaya.

meski berhasil menghindari ssedikit serangan dibagian muka, naruto mengalami sesuatu yang tidak diduga.

hinata tanpa sepengetahuan naruto berhasil menendang secara langsung betisnya dengan aura biru yang teraliri di kakinya.

meski naruto sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya jika terkena serangan hinata yang dialiri aura itu, naruto tetap tak bisa menghindari serangan itu karena betisnya entah kenapa tidak bisa digerakan.

dan pada akhirnya narutopun bisa tahu rasa sakit dari kulit robek, meski robeknya tidak kelihatan dari luar melainkan dari dalam.

jadi, setelah mereka selesai berpakaian sepenuhnya kembali, naruto dan hinatapun pergi (ralat hanya hinata yang sebenarnya mau pergi tapi, kalau naruto dia cuma dipaksa untuk ikut oleh hinata)

''anu, hinata. apa benda yang besar itu namanya?''

''diamlah''

naruto langsung terdiam karena perkataan hinata barusan, bagi naruto yang tak teralalu memahami yang berurusan dengan wanita, hal ini tentu saja sebuah masalah baginya, apalagi wanita yang sekarang berjalan didepannya itu bisa saja melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan bagi naruto ,jika dia salah bicara sedikit saja.

''lagi pula ini adalah hukuman kedua untukmu yang sudah membuat aku masuk dalam sebuah masalah yang sulit'' tanpa memalingkan mukanya, hinata berkata kepada naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

000000

setelah beberapa menit naruto dan hinata berjalan melewati beberapa area yang bisa di katakan berkelas dengan orang-orang yang berpakian mahal berlalu lalang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, naruto dan hinatapun akhirnya sampai di tujuan sebenarnya.

sekarang hinata dan naruto berada di sebuah lorong gelap yang berhiaskan lilin remang-remang sebagai penerangan di setiap sisi dinding.

berbeda dengan beberapa area yang dilewati oleh naruto dan hinata tadi, yang bisa dikatakan berekelas tinggi.(temasuk ruang kesehatan)yang sekarang dimasuki oleh naruto dan hinata ini tidak bisa disamakan dengan area yang barusan.

sebuah lorong yang cukup gelap meski sudah memiliki lilin sebagai penerangannya tapi, naruto masih kesulitan dalam melihat ditambah dengan lantainya yang dipenuhi dengan air semakin menambah kesulitan bagi naruto untuk berjalan. berbeda dengan naruto, hinata yang memimpin jalan dengan santainya melewati jalan yang ada tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun, bahkan jika seandainya naruto tidak memanggil hinata untuk mengingatkan bahwa dia tidak tahu seluk beluk tempat yang sekarang mereka lewati mungkin naruto sudah tersesat sejak tadi.

000000000000

setelah beberapa menit yang penuh dengan kesulitan tersindiri bagi naruto namun tidak bagi hinata. akhirnya, naruto dan hinatapun sampai juga di ujung lorong dari area ini.

hal yang menyambut mereka berdua pertama kali adalah sebuah pintu baja yang cukup besar dengan ornamen-ornamen dinding yang aneh, menurut naruto.

''baiklah, naruto sekarang aku akan menjelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini''naruto yang masih fokus dengan pintu besar didepannya dikejutkan dengan uacapan hinata barusan, naruto langsung memandang kearah gadis indigo didepannya, yang masih membelakanginya tubuhnya itu dengan pandangan bingung.

hinata hanya tersenyum ketika melirik dari sudut matanya akan reaksi naruto, baginya meski laki-laki berambut pirang itu hanya terlihat seperti remaja biasa, tapi hinata entah kenapa dia merasakan kenyamanan tersendiri di dalam hatinya ketika bersama dengan remaja itu, entah kenapa.

''tapi, sebelum itu entah engkau mau percaya atau tidak yang aku katakan nanti itu terserah pada dirimu'' naruto memasang pose berfikir dengan mata yang beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya naruto kembali membuka matanya dan kemudian menjawab.

''baiklah, aku mengerti'' balas naruto menjawab sambil tersenyum

hinata kembali tersenyum dengan senang mendengar jawaban naruto barusan.

''baiklah, pertama. aku akan menjelaskan siapa diriku ini''hinatapun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah naruto.

''aku adalah seorang penyihir yang diutus dari sebuah serikat sihir yang bernama cahaya bulan, untuk menjadikanmu pemimpin berikutnya dari serikat itu, naruto uzumaki '' dengan bersedikap dada hinata menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

''kedua, sebagai orang yang diutus, aku akan mengajarimu tentang semua hal yang ada diserikat termasuk sihir, naruto'' kali ini hinata tersenyum senang.

''ketiga, dan yang terpenting aku akan menjadi orang yang akan selalu berada di sampingmu, apapun yang terjadi. ingat itu ya''

kali ini hinata dengan lantang menunjuk kearah wajah naruto mengunakan jari telunjuk tangan kananya. dan tanpa bisa menjawab narutopun hanya memasang wajah bingungnya yang terkesan bodoh.

TBC

nah, segitu aja dulu maaf ceritanya kurang panjang, kurang bagus, dan keterlambatan saya dalam update story ini, karena masalah yang terjadi dengan dunia ffn dan rasa malas. saya jadi kesulitan sendiri deh buat update story ini, tapi sekarang sudah bisa lagi, jadi untuk waktu kedepannya saya usahakan secepat mungkin deh. (itupun jika ada kuota internet dan gak malas)

untuk chapter dua ini, saya punya pertanyaan bagi para reader yang ngebaca cerita ini, apa kalian para reader sekalian nemuin sesuatu yang dilupakan oleh naruto dari chapter satu sampai dua ini? jika bisa jawab saya bolehin deh masukin ocnya ke story ini tapi, jangan lupa kasih biodatanya juga ya, hehehe.

masih adakah yang mau ngeriview nih cerita. saya sih sebagai outhor amatir gak akan terlalu berharap banyak dari para reader sekalian , tapi jika mau rievewe terimakasih atas riviewenya, termasuk riviewan sebelumnya dan orang yang favorite tin nih, sekali lagi terimakis banyak.

yah, segitu aja dari saya. **BMS **out.


End file.
